witchhunterrobinfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurata Kazuma
Kurata Kazuma is a witch, whose power is to absorb the life force of other witches, to increase his own life span. Kurata needs to absorb the life force of other witches in every 40 years to maintain his youth. Kurata has an old wife, who dies during the episode. He keeps on aging quickly when he does not absorb enough life force. He also tried to hack into the STN-J's data-file to acquire more information about the seeds and witches of the area. He appears on the episode Dancing in the Darkness. Appearance Kurata has long black hair, which he keeps tied up in a ponytail. Looking a little over his thirties, Kurata has dark eyes. As more time passes by, Kurata starts getting older and older. Until his body finally turns into sand after having been taken to Factory. The most unique feature of Kurata is his tattoo of a scarab on his left hand. Micheal suggested that it could be Kurata's totem to channel his powers. History Kurata could be older than 120 years, as the last known case was 120 years old. 80 years ago he was placed quilty of another case just like that. But Kurata thought to be lost at sea, so the case was never closed. Synopsis In a tunnel, a man is running away, when a swarm of bugs surround him. The man falls on the ground, while before him stands Kurata. Kurata raises his hand and a flash of light appears. While another dried up corpse turns up from a hotel. And Kurata was caught on the security footage. The STN-J figure out, that it has been Kurata, who had been trying to hack into the STN computers to gain information about the seeds and witches for his next victims. Late at night, Kurata tries again to hack into the computer. And this time succeeds as planned by the STN-J, who lure him into a trap. Kurata shows up in an empty and abandoned building in search for his next victim. But he is attacked by the STN-J hunters, being surrounded by Amon, Haruto and Karasuma. Kurata laughs this off and summons his swarm of bugs. Escaping while the bugs harass the hunters. Making it to outside to be confronted by Robin, who accidentally lights up the fuel barrels on fire. Giving Kurata a chance to escape through the exploding and fire. Heading to his cabin, which he had bought with his wife long time ago. There resting for now and trying to think up his next move, when he gets more older for the lack of life force. Near the cabin, Kurata attacks Haruto, having aged so much since they saw him last night. Attacking Haruto with his swarm of flies, while he drains life force from Haruto. But being shot by Amon an orbo bullet, Kurata stops. Summoning even bigger swarm of flies to attack the STN-J hunters, but Robin burns down the bugs and also partly Kurata. Karasuma extinguishes the flames, but by then Kurata is already an old, white haired man. Later it is reported to Michael and Robin, that Kurata's body has turned into sand in the factory. Craft Using bugs, Kurata can suck the life force out of his victims. But he needs them to be witches or Seeds for it to extend his lifespan. He needs to use his craft at least every 40 years. Gallery Kurata's tattoo.jpg|Kurata's Scarab tattoo Kurata deceased.jpg|Kurata's body having turned into sand in the Factory Kurata old.jpg Older Kurata.jpg Old photo of Kurata.jpg|An old picture of Kurata and his wife at their cottage Category:Male Category:Witch Category:Character